


Well Meanings and Frustration

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Demiromantic Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, single parent steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is tired of Bucky trying to get him dating again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085585
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	Well Meanings and Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Marvellous Aces** prompt [“Single Parents... stay single” [C3]](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces)

"Ever thought of putting yourself back out there on the market?" Bucky asks, taking a sip of his champagne. 

"Bucky..." Steve sighs, setting his own drink down on the table. 

"It's a wedding, Stevie. Perfectly good opportunity to meet someone." 

Steve gives his friend a half-hearted glare. "I'm not interested in meeting someone, Buck." They had been over this before. He knows that he comes from a place of love and concern. Really. But it was tiring. "We've gone over this," he says. 

"I'm just sayin'," Bucky says, holding up his hands defensively. "I don't want to see my friend be all alone."

"I'll be fine, alright," he says. "There's nothing to worry about."

Strong, slim hands grab hold of his shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "He's married now, Steve," Natasha says. "It's his job to try and get people together. It's like a hive mind."

"That's not true, Nat." Bucky protests. 

She raises a brow at him as if daring him to argue with her. Her lips curling up into a sharp, playful smile.

"It's my wedding day. Aren't you supposed to be nice to me?" Bucky huffs. "I'm going to find Sam." the man says, getting up.

"Remember," Natasha calls out after him. "No fucking until after the reception! Venue's rules." 

Bucky flips her off over his shoulder.

Natasha sits herself down in the chair Bucky vacated. "Have you told him yet?" she asks softly. 

"Yeah. I have." Steve sighs. "He thinks I just haven't met the _'right one_ ' yet, or that I'm still getting over Peggy. He means well. I know he does. But he doesn't quite get that she was my only one."

She gives him a small, understanding smile. "He'll come around. How's Sarah?"

Steve lets out a relieved breath, happy for the change of topic. "Sarah's been getting into science recently; says she wants to become a biologist. We've been talking about what subjects she'll need to take at school."

"She's really growing up now, isn't she?" Natasha says fondly. 

"You should visit us soon. It's been a while. She misses her aunty Nat."

Natasha's smile grows wider, "I'd love to."


End file.
